Never Forgotten
by The-Dead-Puff
Summary: Reiko? That's my name right? I'm like everyone else, and yet you think I'm crazy. So you force me to move with my freak of a brother to Konoha! One day I'll prove you all wrong, but today I'll live in hate.
1. Arrival

**_Author's NoteS:_** IzzyPuff here. Oh behold my what ninth story!! Though I'm depressed again!! I'm back in school! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Sakura, Naruto, or Konoha. You have to thank Kisimoto-sensai. Anyway read the story!

* * *

I glared at the damn man

_I glared at the damn man. Taking me away...Taking me away from everything I've known for my whole life. Thank you everyone. You must think you've done a good deed, getting rid of a powerful nutcase. Reverting the insane, sane, saving the village from a powerful threat._

_And yet you're all wrong._

_I still remember why you think I'm crazy. Don't think I don't know. Why, because a good friend of mine is the reason for my insaneness, who did exist. But after he died, you all decide to forget, right?_

_You can live in your imaginary world, and forget his existence. But don't you dare think I'm crazy. I'll never forget him. How can forget someone dying, and then ripping his freakin eye, and giving it to you?_

_Yes he gave me my blue eye, the purple one is mine..._

* * *

-**Arrival- **

_

* * *

__-(10:00 AM, Miles from the Leaf Village_)-

The only reason I'm in this stupid truck is because the Hokage of – I don't give a damn – whatever I don't remember sent me to the Leaf Village for whatever the hell. Which is why I'm sitting in a truck, chauffeured.

CHAUFFEURED!? For crying out loud, I'M A FREAKIN NINJA WHO'S BEING CHAFFEURED!! WHAT KIND OF NINJA GETS CHAFFEURED?!

But it's not that bad. It's not like anyone at home ever liked me. Ow! Damn eye, burns. So while I have to succumb to the truck driver's grumbling. Here I am playing with my crystal necklace, my mom gave me.

Then lo and behold, the burn comes back. Oh but not the same, 10 times stronger.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed like I was dying.

Halt. The guy stops the truck. He turns to me confused, a bit nervous, and irritated.

" What's wrong?"

" My right eye."

" Oh get over it brat," He grumbles, restarting the truck. We turn right. 30 minutes later we arrive. The guy pushes me out of the truck. He grabs my stuff, throws it out, and drives away.

--

_-(10: 35 AM, Inside the Leaf Village)- _

I stare at Konoha it looks pretty much like home except minus... minus...damn I can't remember. Oh who freakin' cares?

I see my weird brother waiting for me, near a dumping shop. So I walk over to him.

"Reiko!"

And my weirdo of a brother jumped on me and hugged me. And I can't wriggle out of it, because he's stronger and taller than me. Ugh what the hell is problem? Damn if it wasn't the fact that I needed a damn guardian, my damn brother wouldn't be here! Hell he's not even old enough to take care of me! For crying out he's only four years older than me! And I'm 12!

" Hi Missuri," I say staring at my feet.

Damn my brother is soo embarrassing. NOONE'S brother hugs them in public, except mine!! And you know what's even worse. We freakin look alike, except for our hair, and gender obviously. He has nice silky orange hair that goes two inches below his shoulder.

He has the same eyes as me, because of a car accident, that destroyed his right eye. So he got a blue eye that someone donated. Ew, how can you wear someone's eye? And me same eyes, except I got my right eye from a dying friend.

Yeah I'm a damn hypocrite. But this eye was a gift, my gosh you wouldn't believe- But anyway my hair sucks. It's brunette, Boring. And it's a total mess. God, my brother has better hair than me.

--

_-(11:03, Reiko's and Massuri's House) - _

_**My brother decides to drag me to our new house, a two story with a cabbage garden. Yep my brother loves cabbages, what a freak.**_

_**We head inside; he goes straight to the kitchen to get some cabbages, while I head to sofa.**_

" _**You want anything?"**_

_**I turn on the TV. Blech reruns. " Nah."**_

" **Oh. Okay I'm gonna-"**

_**Thud. My brother is on the floor unconscious. The ring on the necklace mom gave him is glowing. Oh. My. God. I ran up to him to see what was wrong. **_

" _**Reiko..."**_

_**He smiled at me, and then the smile just fades. A figure appears out of the necklace, standing near him. What the hell is going on? **_

_**Whatever the hell it is, grins at me,**_

" _**You couldn't save me... Why ReiRei-chan?"**_

_**The figure changed... It's Daishi? Okay, what is going on?**_

" _**But don't worry, Reirei, I'll end your guilt...now..."**_

_**Then Daishi came at me, with a glowing energy emitting from his hands, and it hit me. Everything started to fade...**_

--

_-( 11:25, Living Room)-_

I woke up on the sofa. And damn my head hurts. Missuri handed me over some Cabbage dish thing he created. Blech!

" You fell asleep on the sofa." Missuri smiled at me.

I shuddered. I couldn't push that out. It felt so real. Missuri sat near me , and strangely Mr. Happy was quiet, and worried? He clutched the ring, tightly.

I turned to him, " Hey crazy, I had this weird dream. You fell on the floor unconscious, then the ring was glowing-"

" I know."

" Huh?

" I had the same dream..."

" Strange."

For a few seconds it was pure silence, and my brother was so serious. I just had to break this silence.

" Has it ever glowed before?"

My brother stared at the roof; "...It did, once in the car accident. It glowed and all that got messed up was my eye.'

--

_- (11: 35 , Living Room)-_

BAM!!

Then our freakin door got flinged off! And then theirs this blond kid groaning in pain!!

" NARUTO!!"

We heard some crazy girl yell. Yeeshness. Missuri got up to check the noise. So , curious, I followed him.

" Who the hell are you?" I asked.

Blondie groaned in pain, " Naruto, Uzamki."

" And the crazy one?"

"Saku-ra"

Missuri butted in.

" New friends?" Missuri smiled. He pulled Naruto up and hugged him. Poor , poor Naruto. See this is what I deal with everyday. Then he went to Sakura and gave her a hug. And he knew the right moment to jump out of the way, before he got punched.

" My name is Missuri. And this is my witttle sister Reiko," He said pulling me to his spot, and holding me.

" Let go," I glared at him. Evantually he let go.

"You guys totally killed our door."

I said pointing to the door.

" Um sor- Hey what's up with your eye?" I covered it.

" NARUTO YOU IDIOT!! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND ASKING PEOPLE QUESTIONS!!"

" Okay,okay you don't need to kill me over it, sheesh Sakura!"

" She dosen't like to talk about it. Her imaginary best-"

How dare he! Bastard! I glared at him, kicked him and stormed off.

--

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked staring as Reiko left.

Missuri sighed, " Well she in a car accident. But she thinks she got it from kid named Daishi."

" So it's her imagination?"

"Well...yes"

"Well we better go back, now. Right Sakura?"

"Okay..."

* * *

Please review or whatever!

- IzzyPuff out


	2. Me Vs Everyone in This Room

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own, scrap that NEVER OWN Naruto. Nope. Why do we even write disclaimers? It's pretty obvivious we don't own the shows. HELLO this is called . I wonder why we even boher to write this. Oh well

_**Author's Notes: **_Welcome to Chapter two! Hope you enjoy this! I had fun writing this chapter! WOOHOO!!

* * *

_- _**Me vs Everyone in this Room-**

* * *

"_Don't blame them. It's not their fault, or the Hokage's it's the man you saw."_

_We stared up. He says that it was the man's fault. He says the man wanted us dead. As soon as I see it, I lose it and run. One of them screeches, " HEEEEEEELLLLPPPP ME!!" I continue to run._

_Running...running...I can hear its voice...my heart can't stop beating. He's yelling at me, "Run! It's gonna kill us!!" I stare back, it's ripping him to pieces, now. I can't stop now...must keep _

_running...must keep running...running...running... _

_I woke up on somebody's floor. Damn where am I? Okay strangely I can hear whispering, _

" _Daishi...exterminated...death..." Okay I don't have a clue what's going on. I listen further, " That girl is too much damn trouble, exterminate her next."_

_Ne-next...next...next...next...next...Am I staring at my death?_

* * *

( 12:40, Bridge over River in Konoha)

DAMN IT!! I swear when I get my damn hands on my F--ing brother. I swear that bastard will be dead!! Yeah I'm at this stupid bridge. I got so freakin' angry I ran to the middle of nowhere. Maybe the damn village was right, I do have anger issues.

SO?! WHO THE HELL CARES?! I'LL HAVE MY FREAKIN ANGER PROBLEMS!! ANYWHERE DAMN IT!! That's when I notice there's another girl near me, steamed. But not as I was a few minutes ago. Yeah I jump fast.

I look at her. She mumbling to herself something about some losers being late. Her boyfriends? The hell should I know. I stare at her hair. It really is ridiculous.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I didn't notice you." She stared at me "Uh..I've never seen you before."

" Of course not, I'm from another village, " I snapped. Gosh she's dense.

" My name's Tenten, yours?"

"Reiko."

I felt another pain in my eye. Ignoring it, and her. I turned to the pool. Another person shows up. Some guy with spiky chicken butt showed up. Tenten just smiled at him. I just rolled my eyes.

"Have you guys seen Uzamaki?"

"Blondie? Eh..him and Pinky were at my house, with _Cabbage freak_. They blew up my door." I answer.

" And where do you live?" The freakin' chickenbutt has the nerve to ask." Idiot, you think I'm gonna tell a weirdo like you?" I answer back.

Chickenbutt glared at me. Tenten jumped in, " Look guys. You should stop right now-"

"Shutup," Chickenbutt and me say in unsion. Tenten keeps quiet. This time she just gives a look, "Fine do whatever you want. But if you're gonna start something, at least get each other's names."

I nodd, " Fine. The name's Reiko, you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Nervous?"

" Not a bit. Can't wait to kick your butt."

"Like you'll lay a hand on me."

And then I felt it the burn in me. But this time it felt so good. I could feel the power. Daishi thanks. Too bad I'll never be able to thank you. I jump behind him. He moves. He throws a bunch of kunai. I exterminate the kunai.Then I get ready to show him, my upstager.

I run at him, the eye burn is getting stronger, but I'm running faster and I feel even more power. That little energy in my hand is getting stronger. And it's getting bigger. Orginally it was suppose to be a light lavendar...but it's turning red.

And it's getting redder, and bigger. And this time I couldn't control it. It blew up the freakin bridge and we all landed in a freakin trashcan.

"HEY !! Sasuke you're in a trashcan," Blondie yelled.

"DOBE!! I KNOW THAT!!"

"Hey Reiko!."

"Hi Naruto."

" Hey Tenten, Reiko want to go get some ramen with me?Since Sasuke is too busy hanging out in trashcans ." this time he was smiling evily.

"Sure."

" Well since, Lee and Neji ditched me I might as well."

--

( 12:59, Ichiraku Ramen )

So here we were eating ramen, and guess who decided to show up, Mr.Cabbage Freak himself. And the freak, ran to me, picked me up ,hugged me and twirled me around...IN PUBLIC!! Then he gives me the puppy eyes,

"I'm sorry Rei,Rei, please forgive your meanie older brother!"

Then Chickenbutt walks in. So I just had to glare. He retilates with the same glare. I think we must've glared for at least a good whole 5 minutes. And you know what freak did. He finally does something useful.

"Rei,rei is this a new friend of yours?"

"Oh yeah totally, bro, go ahead do your thing."

I couldn't help but smirk. Chickenbutt already figured out something was up. Massuri walked forward to him and hugged him. I could just smile as Chickenbutt tried to swirm out. Like I said Cabbage may be a pretty boy, but he' s very tall and strong pretty boy.

When he finally stopped. ChickenButtt ran as hell. Sometimes I actually do appreciate Massuri...Hehe..sheesh.

Yep that was chapter 2! I hoped you enjoy this! Go ahead you can suggest something for the story!! Ideas or whatever!! I hoped you all enjoyed it! Oh and thanks girl-of-anime! You kinda helped me push me to write this chapter! I'm already thinking of the next chapter!

- IzzyPuff Out :)


End file.
